Boho's and Diamonds
by Insanity2
Summary: There's love between the Boho's and the Diamond Dogs. Please reveiw!!!!
1. love is dawning, and so is trouble

1 Love at The Moulin Rouge  
  
1.1 By: Grace Ensign  
  
Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love. That's all what seem to matter at the Moulin Rouge. A bohemian sanctuary where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the under world. Young men would flock from all over the world just to see the young and exotic women dance.  
  
Every night, the six main Diamond Dogs would come out, skirts held high, and flash smiles at the men while they sing and dance. The rich men would offer them millions of dollars just to have them for one night. But only the girls knew who they really wanted.  
  
Singers, dancers, writers, musicians, they called them the children of the revolution. The men who were in touch with their feelings and only come to the Moulin Rouge when they need a break. Not like the rich men who would come every night because they needed to get away from nagging wives and stressful jobs.  
  
But the Diamond Dogs thought it would be better that way. They would be able to get more money and Harold Zidler would be happy. And if Zidler is happy, every one is happy.  
  
Zidler had wasted all his money on his sickening obsession….electricity. He had spent millions of dollars on lights and sparklers to attract people to the Moulin Rouge. There was no need to though. The Sparkling Diamond could do that easily.  
  
The Sparkling Diamond, she was the star. Her name was Satine. She had come to the Moulin Rouge a long time ago. The Diamond Dogs had been there long before her so they thought she would be just like all the other ones. They'd come in, crying, and pleading for a job. Then for awhile they would be shy and afraid to say anything, though the Diamond Dogs didn't know why. Diamond Dogs weren't suppose to be the shy type. But they did always say the same thing. That they wouldn't stay long and leave some day. But they always stayed, for a long time.  
  
But no. Satine was different. She came in, asked for a job, and talked to us like we have all been friends forever. Of coarse she got her way and was the star of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
But the Diamond Dogs had enough. They were sick of being shadowed out by Satine. What if they were the stars of the Moulin Rouge? What if they were the ones to attract people to the Moulin Rouge. What if they were the ones with fancy dressing rooms, men flocking to them at every turn, and being Zidler's favorite? Well here is our story. About the Diamond Dogs being the stars. About love, jealousy, truth, betrayal, and death. This is the never told story about the Diamond Dogs at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Come on Baby Doll!!! Let's get out there and get those gents thirsty!!!" said Nini as she put on her last piece of jewelry.  
  
"Don't get to excited Nini." Said China Doll.  
  
"Yeah, you know what happened last time!" said the School Girl.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen you pee so much!!!" said Arabia.  
  
"Okay, so it obviously wasn't my best night. But tonight will be different." Said Nini.  
  
"What are you going to do? Not have any liquids the whole night?" said Baby Doll.  
  
"You know I can't stand one whole night without Absinthe!!! But no, tonights going to be different because my man is going to be there!!!" said Nini with a shirk at the end.  
  
"Oh…The Argentinean…yes I can see why you are so excited. He is very muscular!" said Tarot.  
  
"Don't tell me your falling for him. He's mine!!!!" shouted Nini.  
  
"But Nini, I thought you knew the rule. Never fall in love…"said the School girl.  
  
"I know, I know. But that's what he said before he…"  
  
"Nini you didn't!!!" shouted Baby Doll.  
  
"I can't believe you!!!!" shouted Tarot.  
  
"Go Nini!!!!!" said Arabia.  
  
"No, no. What I was going to say is before he gave me this ring." Nini gazed at her finger where rested a beautiful diamond.  
  
"And you know what he said when he gave this to me? He said 'You will always be my Sparkling Diamond.'" Nini said beaming.  
  
"I wish Toulouse would do something like that." Said Baby Doll.  
  
"But he paints you the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen." Said China Doll with envy in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, Raoul only gives me expensive silks and metals from his old country." Sighed Arabia.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Brad is getting old to me." Said the School girl.  
  
"How?"asked Tarot.  
  
"He just gets boring after awhile." Said the School Girl.  
  
Nini looked at China Doll. She could see loneliness in her eyes.  
  
"We need to find China Doll and Tarot someone." Nini announced.  
  
"Oh I already got someone in mind." Said Tarot with a wicked smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Well let's all be on the look out for a guy for China Doll tonight." Said Nini.  
  
"You girls shouldn't be talking about boys. You know the number one rule. Never fall in love." Said a snakish voice behind them.  
  
"We know Satine. There just dates." Said Nini.  
  
"Just like you and Christian." Said the School Girl.  
  
That seem to touch a nerve with Satine. Suddenly she was in judgment of the girls. Walking down the line of them she started to state their flaws.  
  
"Arabia, those silks are to worn."  
  
"Baby Doll, you need more eye shadow."  
  
"School Girl, Your bows are falling out."  
  
"Nini, your hair is way to over done."  
  
"Tatot, Those gold earings are too clashy."  
  
But she stopped at China Doll. China Doll always dressed prefectly and it's very hard to find a flaw. Satines eyes went up and down China Doll, but still didn't find any flaws. Satines eyes stopped at China Doll's hair. She quickly pulled back the white strands of hair. She in herited it from her mother. Her mother died years ago, but whenever she thought about it, she still got a sudden pain in her heart. Sometimes, she lie awake nights just crying for her mother.  
  
Satine spoke up, "You need to get that died." She said with a snakish smile. Satines words rung in her head. She stood there for many minutes, lifeless. But when she looked up she found that every one was on the dance floor and she was alone in the dressing rooms. She went out to the dance floor and made her way to Nini, who was at the bar.  
  
"Nini, can I speak to you? Every since Satine said that to me I feel very nerve-racked." Said China Doll.  
  
"Here! Just take a swing of this and make sure all the monkeys are in there cages!" shouted Nini, handing her a glass of absinthe, obviously a little drunk.  
  
Over on the other side of the dance hall was Tarot, looking at Christian. He was sitting at a table with his other bohemian friends. Tarot longed to be with Christian. But she wouldn't make a move on him because he was with Satine. Not that she hadn't thought of it of coarse. But what the heck!!! Tarot made her way over to Christian. She came to there table and said "Hey every one! What's shaken??!?!" she asked in a bubbly voice. Before any of them could answer she turned her attention to Christian. "So how are you doing cutie!?" she asked in a sly vioce. But before she could answer she felt a tapping at her side. It was Toulouse.  
  
"Have you seen Baby Doll?" he asked.  
  
"Or Nini?" asked the Argentinean who was beside him.  
  
"Yes, let me take you to them." She said as she sadly walked away from Christian. She made her way across the dance hall when her eyes met with a handsom young man. Tarot let out a shrik.  
  
"There over there. But I got to go. Bye!" she pionted to Baby Doll and Nini and then took of to China Doll.  
  
"China Doll! China Doll! I found him! I found the Guy for you!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"What?!" China Doll yelled excitedly.  
  
"I found him. He's over there. He's gorgeous, rich, and has a smile to die for!" said Tarot.  
  
"How can you tell he's rich?" asked China Doll.  
  
"Well you see that bulge in his pocket, well that's either money or..."  
  
"I'll take him either way!" interrupted China Doll.  
  
"Well you better make a move fast." Said Tarot. China Doll got up and made her way across the dance hall. When she was about to reach him she was stopped.  
  
"So what about those cages?" Nini asked putting an arm around China Doll trying not to fall down.  
  
"Nini let go! I think I've found the right guy for me!" China Doll exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Baby Doll said as she joined them.  
  
"Tell Nini to get off of me!" shouted China Doll.  
  
"Nini why don't you go lie down. I promise I'll take care of the monkeys." Said Baby Doll.  
  
"Well if you say so!" said Nini as she trotted of towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"So what's all the excitement about?" asked Baby Doll.  
  
"Tarot found him for me! My guy! He's cute, rich, and right over there!" China Doll said as she pointed to him.  
  
Baby Doll's heart broke. As she looked at the man China Doll was so worked up about, she saw it was Slinger. Slinger had five earings on one ear and was known only to do one thing, kill. Baby Doll had heard of him before and warned all the Diamond Dogs about him. But it seemed that China Doll had forgotten. What Slinger would do is be this sweet guy and make a innocent girl fall in love with him. But slowly he would get her to give him every thing she owned. Then, he would kill her.  
  
"China Doll, um, that's Slinger. You can't see him. He'll kill you. I know what he does. Just stay away from him." said Baby Doll reluctantly. Suddenly a bust of rage ran threw China Dolls body.  
  
"What do you mean I can't see him!?!? You're just jealous that I have found a gorgeous man that is my height! Well guess what?!?! I'm going to invite him to the elephant!" shouted China Doll as she stomped away. Baby Doll made her way over to a both where Toulouse and School Girl were sitting and told them what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny." He said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"We have to help her!" said School Girl as she sprang to her feet. She looked at Toulouse and saw he didn't want Baby Doll to go away from him again.  
  
"I'll go save her. You two stayed here and talk or…not talk." School Girl said with a smile. Then she ran out of dance hall into the garden where the elephant was. She saw China Doll standing alone.  
  
"Where's Stinger?" asked School Girl.  
  
"The elephant is occupied by Arabia!" shouted China Doll with rage. Then she added lightly, "But he gave me his phone number." School Girl walked back to the table. Of coarse she found Baby Doll and Toulouse making out.  
  
"Do you guys ever take a breath?" asked School Girl. But secretly she always wanted what Baby Doll and Toulouse had. They truly loved each other. "Maybe I should dump Brad." She thought. Suddenly the French Maid came over to the table.  
  
"School Girl," she said, "There's a phone call for you. It's Brad." What should she do? "Am I going to dump Brad or stay with him?" She thought.  
  
Up in the elephant Arabia was there with of coarse, Raoul.  
  
"So, would you like a little, Champaign?" asked Arabia.  
  
"Well actually, I wanted to ask you something." He said in his thick Spanish accent. "We've been together for awhile now, and I think it's time we…"  
  
"Moved on to wine?" asked Arabia nervously. She knew what was coming. She had been dreading it for awhile now.  
  
"No. Be married." He said as he pulled out a small box with a ring inside. Arabia was speachless. "What do I do?" She thought. Then something sprang into her mind  
  
"But honey, why ruin things the way they are. When we started going out I told you that I couldn't fall in love."  
  
"But no one has to know. We'll leave for Paris. Just you and me. We can be married tonight." He said.  
  
"So soon?" Arabia asked nervously. A knot started to form in her stomach.  
  
"Yes! So what do you say?"  
  
Arabia's voice cracked, "I think…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 *******************  
  
The School Girl picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hun," said a soft voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey Brad, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay," he said.  
  
"Um, where are you now?"  
  
"Hun, I'm exploring the world."  
  
"I know you are, but there is so much world to explore so…"  
  
"Well, it's just sometimes you can be so dumb!!!" these words stunned School Girl. Her throat closed up. She thought this would happen. But she decided to just let the thought disappear. There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Um, I've been missing you." She managed to say. Though for some reason, it didn't feel right. And Brad must of thought so too.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you have." He said. She didn't know what was going on with him.  
  
"Uh, have you been having fun?" she asked.  
  
"No. But I bet you have." What was he saying? "Okay, I've had enough." She thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh as if you don't know! I've heard you and that guy Toulouse were getting pretty comfy in a both. And this whole time I've said no to every girl that's come on to me because I thought when I got home you would be there waiting for me!!!" It took several seconds for School Girl to figure out what he was talking about. "That night when I was with Toulouse!!! I wasn't doing anything!!!" she thought.  
  
"But Brad, I was just sitting with him. He's Baby Dolls!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Maybe next time you'll think twice before you cheat on your boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Next time?" School Girl couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Good bye School Girl!!!" Brad hung up the phone. School Girl stood there, paralyzed, trying to go through in her head what just happened. She slowly put the phone on the receiver. She walked over to the bulletin board. Zidler had bought it for them so he could remind them of different things that are coming up. She took out a piece of paper, and wrote a message on it:  
  
As soon as the clock strikes 3 o'clock, will the six main Diamond Dogs please come to the School Girls dressing room immediately.  
  
She placed the note on the board. She ran to her dressing room, crying on the way there.  
  
But little did she know someone else was there. Baby Doll came out from behind one of the many drapes that were sprawled around in the living room. Zidler made this the living room for the girls because it had many arm chairs, a grand father clock, and a fire place. It was just a place where the girls could relax. It also led off to different halls where the Diamond Dogs dressing rooms were.  
  
Baby Doll sat down in one of the arm chairs. "So, the School Girl seems so innocent, until she steels your boyfriend." She thought. She laid her hands over her face. "How could Toulouse do this to me?" she wondered.  
  
As soon as 3 o'clock hit the clock, all the main Diamond Dogs were in School Girls dressing room. They had found School Girl in her dressing room, crying, and her costume wrinkly and worn. They each had gotten undressed and were in there nighties (like at the tango seen in Moulin Rouge).  
  
"I can't believe he said that to you!!!" Tarot said.  
  
"Yeah, and he just hung up!!!" School Girl cried.  
  
"Well then he's not good enough for you." Exclaimed China Doll. Baby Doll was sitting at the desk in the corner, not really paying attention. Arabia seemed to be sidetracked too. She was standing in the corner not saying a word. Nini must have noticed this.  
  
"So tell me Baby Doll, did those monkeys behave themselves?" asked Nini, still a little drunk. Baby Doll seemed to have snapped out of it.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Whatever you say Nini." She said dully. She then started to go back to whatever she was thinking about.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you guys about something?" asked Arabia.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" China Doll asked. Arabia looked at every ones face.  
  
"Never mind." She said. Nini was at the small table beside the bed with another glass of absinthe. Suddenly she past out and dropped the glass, which was now empty. It smashed into tiny pieces on the floor.  
  
Arabia looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She was in her own dressing room sitting at the vanity. All of her jewels were off and now she could see the real her in the mirror. The real her, with no make up, jewels, or a fake smile on her face. "How am I suppose to tell them I'm suppose to get married in one week?" she thought.  
  
Three days had passed and Baby Doll's hate for School Girl grew. Every time School Girl were to flirt with some guy, Baby Doll would get the desire to go over and strangle her. She never would though. Baby Doll sat at the bar on the second story at the Moulin Rouge. She looked down and watched the people on the dance hall.  
  
She looked at a both with Christian and his bohemian friends. She saw Toulouse. Her heart stung. For the last two nights he had been asking every one where she was. But she was trying to avoid him. But tonight he has seemed to lost hope. He was pale and seemed to have lost the glow in his eyes. And he always seemed to be wondering about something, never paying attention to what was around him. She'd be surprised if he even knew he was in the Moulin Rouge.  
  
She decided to look at something else. She looked around at the people on the story she was on. She looked at the group of boths in the far back. No one ever seem to sit there. But tonight Nini and the Argentinean were there making out.  
  
Baby Doll knew they were in love. For the past two nights, after every one had left the Moulin Rouge, she watched as the Argentinean and Nini tangoed on the empty dance floor. Of coarse afterward Nini would take him to the elephant. Baby Doll didn't follow them there though. That would be kinda gross. But if it was anything like they did when they make out, then no wonder Nini was so tired in the morning.  
  
Baby Doll stopped looking at them ("Do they ever take a break?") and looked down at Tarot. She was over at Christian's table. What was she doing there?  
  
"You are so funny!!!" Tarot said in a bubbly voice. She did it. She was finally hitting on Christian, and he didn't mind it!!!  
  
"Here have another glass of absinthe!!!" she said.  
  
"Thanks!!! I don't know how you girls can dance like that in high heels. What do you think Mister Llama?" said Christian, having his ninth glass of absinthe.  
  
"Maybe we should take you home Christian." Said Satie and he, the Docter, and Toulouse stood up.  
  
"No, no. You guys go ahead. I'll be there soon." Said Christian. The bohemians left. Suddenly, Christian leaned over and kissed Tarot. Tarot was so stunned that she sat there, mouth hanging open, not saying a word.  
  
"I got to go. But here is my phone number." Said Christian as he gave Tarot his phone number and left. "I have a boyfriend!!!" thought Tarot happily.  
  
"Hey Stinger."  
  
"Hey China Doll." Stinger said. He ran his fingers over the necklace she was wearing.  
  
"Were did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well I was dancing with a guy and he said he had so much fun he gave me this necklace." She exclaimed.  
  
"You love me don't you?" China Doll was surprised by this question.  
  
"Yes of coarse I do." She said. He took a hold of the necklace and yanked it off her neck. He threw it down on the ground.  
  
"Then I don't think you should dance with any one any more. Or else I'll have to leave you." China Doll was so surprised by this she didn't know what to say.  
  
"I have to go." Stinger said. He kissed her and left. She knelt down and picked up the string and little jewels, the whole time saying in her head "He does it cause' he loves me. He does it cause' he loves me…"  
  
"You are such a great kisser." Said Nini to the Argentinean that night. They were about to tango, as usual.  
  
"Hey, that's not suppose to come till later!" said the Argentinean as they each started to take steps toward each other, in the rhythm of the music. As soon as they met, they started dancing. "He is such a great dancer." Nini thought. She couldn't find one flaw in his dancing.  
  
Suddenly he let go of her. He went over to the record player and stopped the music. He turned to her and started to walk back to her, his expression serious.  
  
"Tell me something." He said as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Anything." She said.  
  
"Not till later!!!!!"  
  
"Fine!!!!"  
  
"Tell me, why has Baby Doll lost feelings for my friend Toulouse?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Nini, you don't understand how sad it is to watch him. He cries at night for her. He barely talks and hasn't eaten anything in days." He said as he let go of her.  
  
"I really don't know." She said crossing her arms wishing he would come back and hold her again.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Well, if you find out anything, tell me okay?" the Argentinean asked.  
  
"I will tell you anything you want to know."  
  
"Not till later!!!!!!!" 


	2. Things get worse, yet spicy

*************  
  
Baby Doll yet again watched as Nini and the Argentinean ran up to the elephant, giggling. She stared out the window for hours on end every night now. Why can't she be in love with someone that would love her back? Like the Argentinean? He was handsome, considerate, and was always nice to the diamond dogs whenever he came into the Moulin Rouge. He was one of those people that you just always felt safe with.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck Baby Doll. "No, I couldn't." she thought. "Nini has always been so nice to me." But the thought still whirled around her head for a long time.  
  
Arabia was in her dressing room. She didn't go out on stage tonight because she wasn't feeling well. "It's probably just butterflies in my stomach." She thought. But it wasn't. She had been worrying about running away to get married so much that it was now making her physically ill. She got up, ran to the bathroom, and vomited in the toilet. "No one can find out about this." She thought. "No one."  
  
Nini yawned and got out of bed and stretched. She threw a robe over herself and went over to the mirror and started to put her hair up. She was in the elephant with you-know-who.  
  
"What time is it?" asked the Argentinean.  
  
"Time for me to get back down there." She said started to gather her things up.  
  
"Should I pay you?" he asked. They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right, like you cold pay me to stay away from you." She said.  
  
"There isn't enough money in the world to pay you for what you can do." He said laughing.  
  
"Oh stop it. I got to go."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you tonight." He said. He softly kissed her and she ran down stairs into the garden. She made her way through the garden and into the side door of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"So how was your night?" said a voice that startled Nini. She turned around.  
  
"It just business Satine." She said.  
  
"Don't lie to me. You haven't been bringing any money in lately. All because you've been with that Argentinean. And even after you know the number one rule, Never Fall In Love." Satine scowled.  
  
"But I…"  
  
"No buts! You know, if I tell Zidler about this than you could be out on the streets again in a snap."  
  
"Please don't tell him!" Nini pleaded.  
  
"I won't, as long as you do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well your friend Tarot has been all over Christian lately. If you get her to stop, then no one will know about you and your boyfriend." Satine said. Nini felt crushed. Break up one of her best friends and there boyfriend? How could she do that?  
  
"Well?" Satine asked impatiently.  
  
"All right. I'll make her stop."  
  
Nini went to Tarot's room.  
  
"Tarot? Can I speak to you?"  
  
"Sure! Come on in!" Nini opened the door. Tarot was looking in the mirror. She turned and faced Nini.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, this is really kinda hard but, you can't see Christian any more."  
  
"What!?!?!?! Why not?!?!?!" Tarot screamed.  
  
"Because I think it would be better that way." Said Nini. They were both starting to talk very fast.  
  
"Why can't I see him?!?!"  
  
"Because, well, it's hard to explain."  
  
"Well give me an answer!!!!"  
  
"Listen!!!!! I forbid you to ever see him again!!!!" Nini ran out of the room. That was the first time she had ever yelled at one of her friends.  
  
Listening down the hall was Baby Doll. Finally, a reason to try out her plan. But it would have to wait until tonight…  
  
Later that night the people in the Moulin Rouge were as wild as always. Baby Doll saw the Argentinean in a booth by himself. Obviously waiting for Nini. She made her way over towards him.  
  
"Hi! Are you waiting for Nini?" She asked.  
  
"Um, no, well, kind of." He stammered.  
  
"Well she's not coming out for awhile, so I'll keep you company."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm trying to lay off the drinking for awhile." He said.  
  
"Well then I'll just get you some water." She went over to the bar and got a glass of water. She then pulled out a very small bottle from under the counter and poured some of powder in the glass. The powder was a very strong drug, that with one sip, could make you as out of it as possible. She took it back to the table. She watched as he took a long sip of it. Within a minute the Argentinean was as out of it as ever.  
  
"Hey, who are you again?" he asked in a drunk tone of voice.  
  
"Well, do you know who you are?" she asked.  
  
"Of coarse I do, I'm Bob the Builder!"  
  
"Right…."  
  
"So who are you? Are you Nini?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! That's who I am! I'm Nini!"  
  
"Okay, just wondering."  
  
"Why don't we go some where less crowded."  
  
"Okay." She took him to her dressing room. As soon as she shut the door she went over and kissed him, hard.  
  
"Are we not going to the elephant?" he asked after he pushed away from her.  
  
"No, it's occupied. But don't worry, we can keep this room occupied."  
  
In the elephant the School Girl and Toulouse were sitting in the bed. Toulouse leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Baby Doll?" he asked.  
  
"No, she thinks she knows but her heart doesn't believe her. We'll tell her later."  
  
Arabia sat in her room while the doctor examined her. She had been feeling worse lately so Zidler called the doctor.  
  
"I've just been feeling really bad lately. But I think it's caused by stress."  
  
"Actually, it's caused by something else." Said the doctor starting to pack up.  
  
"What is it caused by?" Arabia asked.  
  
"Well, congratulations, your going to have a baby." 


End file.
